


A Maze Of Surprises

by Noemi_Artistries



Series: Twin Phoenixes [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, How do tags work again?, Keith and Acxa are twins, Other, These two need more family :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 23:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14199753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noemi_Artistries/pseuds/Noemi_Artistries
Summary: Keith is tired of living with his cruel foster family, so he books it immediately the chance he gets. And what, or who he stumbles upon changes his entire world forever.





	A Maze Of Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is greatly appreciated. :)

The sun was blinding between the trees, but Keith continued to run. He heard the pounding of men running closer and closer, screaming and ordering him to stop. Keith blocked out his ears as tears started to wedge through his eyes. He could barely make out the twists and turns of the woods. Yet, his size did him service as he was able to move faster through smallest spaces permitted by the twisting branches of the forest. 

Living in an orphanage, for the most part, was bearable for Keith. However, never, ever was he to ever go back to that home ever again. He didn’t care that the officials told him that this was his new home. He wouldn’t stay with horrible people who had the audacity to call themselves his “foster family”. 

Yelling and screaming was a constant in that home. Him being pushed into the freezing cold attic with only an old pillow and worn blanket to use as a makeshift bed. It didn’t end there as his “foster father” demanded him to clear the snow afterwards with his own sons. Of course, 12 year old Keith was forced to do all the work on his own. Those kids wouldn’t lift a finger to help him. As soon as spring rolled around, Keith took what little belongings he had and dashed out the front door the minute he got the chance. It was hard, trying to sneak his way past his “foster mother” to grab the blade that his original father gave to him long after his mother left. Despite the pain it brought him, there was no way Keith would ever leave it behind. 

And now, here he was, running with desperation, hoping beyond belief that once he makes it through the final clearing, he would lose the men chasing after him to the maze that was the woods. Keith smiled as he caught sight of a cave not far from his position, masked from view by a willow tree’s leaves and vines growing all over it. Careful as not to make it obvious that someone entered the opening, Keith slithered in, clutching his bag tightly as he saw large shadows make their way towards him. 

He sucked in a breath, praying that he wouldn’t be seen. And surprisingly, he wasn’t. Keith breathed a sigh of relief as the shadows rolled away, leaving him alone in the barely lit cave. 

“It’s you.”

Keith spun around, eyes blown wide, bringing out his blade on instinct, looking frantically around for the source of the sound. 

The cave was deep, and he couldn’t see the end of it. So it was of no shock that he hadn’t noticed a young girl hiding a couple of feet from him. She had a blue hue to her skin, eyes a dark blue, like his father’s, but glowing a slight yellow. She had short darker blue hair with two black hair clips barely containing a large strand of hair that came out towards her face. She wore a black t-shirt and leggings. She had brown boots on and her bluish arms were covered by a red jacket she wore with a hood. The young girl had removed her hood earlier when addressing Keith. She seemed around the same age as him. 

Keith slowly sighed before lowering the blade, cocking his head at the girl. “Who are you?”

She looked shocked, and slightly disappointed. “You don’t know?”

Keith arched an eyebrow, but shook his head. “Sorry. This is the first time I’m seeing someone like you. Who are you? Why does your skin look blue? Are you okay?”

She cleared her voice, appearing collected and formal despite her appearance. “My name is Acxa. And you still have Mom’s sword!”

She smiled as she pointed at the blade in Keith’s hand. Keith responded with a confused look. “Mom?” He barely choked out.

Acxa looked up, surprised. Then her eyes softened. “Oh, I’m sorry Akira. I… I forgot. Um… So,... How do I explain this…”

“How do you know my name? The orphanage doesn’t even know that name…” He began, head beginning to spin. 

“Well, I hope I would remember my twin brother’s name.” She stated matter of factly. 

Keith’s eyes widened. Despite their obvious skin tones, there was an obvious similarity. There overall face build and eyes were almost as identical as they could be, and she somehow knew his birth name. 

“H-How c-can you b-be my s-sister? Mom left ages ago and Dad… He’s been gone for three years now.” Keith began.

Acxa’s eyes widened before tears welled up, causing Keith to panic. “A-Akira!? What do you mean Dad’s gone!? W-What?”

Keith looked down. “Look, I don’t know how you can be my sister, and despite our uh… similar appearances, I don’t see how I can believe yo-”

“I went with Mom.”

Keith stayed quiet for a moment. “Do you remember Mom, Akira?” Acxa asked, tears streaming down her face.

Keith stayed quiet for a moment, barely containing his breath before shaking his head “no”.

“Akira,...” She began. “While this may be hard to believe, I-I’m part alien. Mom was an alien called Galra, and she crash-landed years ago on this planet, and met Dad. Then,... They had us, but… Mom had to go back. She promised to stay in touch and she took me with her because I couldn’t blend as well with the local populations as you could. For a while, back when we were still very young, we managed to communicate. But then communication stopped along the lines of us being four, or something. Mom barely had time to visit, but then, finally around these times, she finally came to the desert house we lived in years ago… But…”

“I wasn’t there. Dad wasn’t there either.”

“Yeah… And now I know why.”

“Well, why are you here, all alone?”

Acxa closed her eyes painfully. “Mom couldn’t spare time and had to go back to the war. I wanted to meet you so… I stayed behind. And then, I stumbled into this cave and uh… Akira you might want to come see this. It might help you believe me, since your face says ‘I think you’re making a bunch of rubbish up’.”

Keith’s head perked up as Acxa started to walk towards the unseens of the cave. At first, Keith seemed wary, but in contrast to the men that were lurking about around the area, he decided that at this point, he has nothing to lose. 

Besides, he couldn’t tell why, but despite the ridiculousness of the story, Acxa seemed genuine. And if she really was telling the truth, Keith might just have found family while trying to run away from a fake one. 

He ran after Acxa and for a while, the two of them just continued to walk down the tunnels, her luminescent eyes guiding their way. They made small talk with each other. Despite Keith’s wariness, he asked about his mother, and Acxa in turn, asked about his father. 

Despite everything, it felt good to be talking to someone that seemed to understand him. 

And when they neared the end of the tunnel, into a huge clearing where lava surrounded a giant robotic lion, Keith couldn’t help but trust Acxa’s words. 

“Akira,” She began, smiling for the first time since her cry. “Meet the Red Lion. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is greatly appreciated. :)


End file.
